Most all types of commercially-available power diodes having high reverse breakdown voltage capabilities have N-type bottomside cathodes. A rare exception is the so-called “inverse diode” or “reverse diode” that is commercially available from IXYS Corporation, 1590 Buckeye Drive, Milpitas, Calif. These unusual diodes have P type isolation structures involving a bottomside P type anode region as well as P type peripheral sidewall diffusion regions. Not only do these diodes have very high reverse breakdown voltages, but they also typically exhibit superior dynamic robustness. An attempt was made to extend this “inverse diode” technology to so-called “fast diodes” having lower reverse recovery times. The reverse recovery time of a diode is denoted Trr in the literature and in data sheets. As set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 8,716,745, an N− type epitaxial silicon layer was grown on a P type wafer. The resulting inverse diode was simulated to have superior stability and a high reverse breakdown voltage while at the same time having a thinner N− type layer as compared to a conventional diode having the same reverse breakdown capabilities. For additional information on inverse diode structures and on P type isolation structures, see: 1) U.S. Pat. No. 7,442,630, entitled “Method For Fabricating Forward And Reverse Blocking Devices”, filed Aug. 30, 2005, by Kelberlau et al.; 2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,698,454, entitled “Method Of Making A Reverse Blocking IGBT”, filed Jul. 31, 1995, by N. Zommer; 3) J. Lutz et al., “Semiconductor Power Devices”, pages 146-147, published by Springer, Berlin and Heidelberg (2011); 4) the data sheet entitled “Diode Chip”, DWN 17-18, by IXYS Corporation of Milpitas, Calif. 95035, USA; 5) U.S. Pat. No. 9,590,033, entitled “Trench Separation Diffusion For High Voltage Device”, filed Nov. 20, 2005, by Wisotzki et al.; 6) U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,677, entitled “Method of Manufacturing Semiconductor Device Having Aluminum Diffused Semiconductor Substrate”, filed Jul. 10, 1980, by Mochizuki et al.; 7) U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,050, entitled Thyristors Having A Novel Arrangement of Concentric Perimeter Zones”, filed Aug. 16, 2000, by Green; 8) U.S. Pat. No. 6,936,908, entitled “Forward and Reverse Blocking Devices”, filed Mar. 13, 2002, by Kelberlau et al.; 9) U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,426, entitled “Power Semiconductor Component in the Planar Technique”, filed Mar. 14, 2005, by Neidig; 10) U.S. Pat. No. 8,093,652, entitled “Breakdown Voltage For Power Devices”, filed Aug. 27, 2003, by Veeramma et al.; 11) the 2004 description entitled “FRED, Rectifier Diode and Thyristor Chips in Planar Design”, by IXYS Semiconductor GmbH, Edisonstrasse 15, D-68623, Lampertheim, Germany.